moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Dog
Allied Nations Soviet Union |role = * Reconnaissance * Anti-infantry |useguns = Sharp teeth |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 70 |armortype = Animal |speed = 9 |sight = 8 |cost = $100 |time = 0:04 |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = * Allied Barracks * Soviet Barracks |groundattack = 300 * 200% vs. Basic/Animal * 100% vs. Flak |cooldown = 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) |range = 1.83 |ability = * Amphibious * Detects disguised enemies |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = Cannot be mind-controlled and turned into a Brute/Duplicant |infantry = 1 }} Both the Allies and the Soviet Union employ attack dogs as reconnaissance units, which are capable of noticing disguised enemies and killing infantry with a lethal bite. The Allies use German Shepherds while the Soviets use Siberian Huskies. Both are otherwise statistically identical, however. Official description Allied A dog is a man's best friend. This age old adage is proven time and time again with the effectiveness of military attack dogs. Trained to attack enemy troops with no remorse, these canines are a threat to any infantry on the battlefield. Their speed, excellent swimming ability, and above-human perceptiveness makes them excellent scouts. It also allows them to sniff out enemy spies effectively. Unfortunately, to make sure the dogs are able to remain agile, they are equipped with only the lightest armor. They are completely helpless against defenses and vehicles.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Soviet With a thick fur coat and incredible survival instinct, the Soviet Attack Dog is capable of surviving in even the most bitter of winters. Enemies are wise to keep their infantry away from Attack Dogs to prevent unnecessary mauling. Light on their feet and great swimmers, the dogs serve as excellent reconnaissance units. Like their Allied cousins, they can sniff out enemy spies effectively and are just as vulnerable to vehicle and structures.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here for the Allies, and here for the Soviets. Attack Dogs both maintain and expand their role they had in Red Alert 2; their high speed makes them excellent scouts, and they can now swim, which makes them able to explore further than their vanilla counterpart. They can detect infiltrators, including the new Arsonists and Hijackers, which makes them valuable at all stages of the game. They have a very powerful bite attack; it can nearly kill any infantry that doesn't benefit from an immunity to it, which makes them especially useful in taking out engineers, other dogs, or lone infantry. This does, however, severely limit their usefulness against certain types of infantry, particularly against the Foehn Revolt's. They also no longer have a lunge on their attack (now exclusive to Chitzkoi), and coupled with their frail health and inability to attack buildings and vehicles, they are generally not suited for heavier engagements with a strong presence of anti-infantry weapons. Assessment Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the Epsilon Army uses Attack Dogs, which are Rottweilers, before the Spook was introduced in version 3.3. * In version 2.0, the Attack Dogs from different factions has their own features: Allied one has higher speed, Soviet one is tougher and the Epsilon one has virus effect and its immunity. In version 3.0, all Attack Dogs' status have been unified. Trivia * The Attack Dog reuses their original voiceset in the vanilla Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge. See also * Spook * Clairvoyant References zh:军犬 Category:Infantry Category:Animals Category:Allied Nations Category:Soviet Union Category:Disguise Detector